Dragon's Medallion
by Hikaru64
Summary: this is my First story/fanfic or whatever you can call this so plz give some advice on what i can change and fix. also no Flaming plz even if i ask you nicely not to flame you'll still do it cuz you have nothing else to do but criticize on small things. also i have two more chapters i have to post so i will immediately post them leo and scar are rossciaco's characters!
1. Chapter 1 a Day in SnowShore town

I was in my bed sleeping happily when I hear my Mom calling me from downstairs "Hikaru its Breakfast time hurry up before your cereal gets Soggy!'' I didn't feel the Will to get up until my little brother started jumping up and down on my bed roaring pretending to be a bear ''Hoshi stop jumping on my bed I'm awake already" I yell trying to get him to stop jumping before I kick him off. He stops and jumps off and runs to the side of my bed where I'm facing giving me that it's Christmas look every 7yr. old gives you I get up and jump out of bed, because I know if I didn't he would've gotten his bear claw Out and clawed me, as I make my way to the hall way I see my little sister who was a few years older than him had a tangle with Hoshi this morning cause she looked like she fought Bear, we look at each other and then hear mom call, I felt Hoshi Dash and Bum rushes me out of the way almost knocking down the stairs my sister rushes over to grab me from falling down ''Thanks Mik'' I Say as I sigh from the near death experience "No problem but stop standing near the stairs when Hoshi hears mom call for breakfast'' she says as if I should know this by now '' Miki, Hikaru hurry up before Hoshi Eats all your of your breakfast!'' we Dash downstairs only to watch in Horror as Hoshi Glugs down our breakfast I almost shed I tear because of how horrid it was to watch him eat my last box of Cereal, as mom turns around to find that all the breakfast was gone immediately turning to Hoshi who got away by giving her that I'm just a kid I didn't know. look in which she falls for…Again ''there's still some milk left and there's some cereal in the top shelf, Hikaru could you get it for me please'' she says as she wipes Hoshi clean from all the breakfast he Ate, ''ok Mom'' I run over to the Shelf open it and get the cereal and put it on the table Miki gets the milk out of the freezer and mom rinses out the bowls Hoshi devoured our Breakfast in Miki Turns to Hoshi and Sticks her Tongue out at him, in which Hoshi in Response tries to stick his tongue out Back at her but only Burps and sadly for Miki she still had her tongue out, I Try to my laughing from her but she catches me in the act she quietly takes out her Staff and Whacks the Hell out of me I Cringe in pain of how much that hurt and it sucks cause well I can't hit Girls so I can't get her back and there isn't any other way because mom doesn't let any pranks slip past her. After I Finish Breakfast I Run upstairs and Get Dressed and grabbed the Goggles and Small ice tablet my dad gave to me Before the Day he went missing and Dash out the door as a dashed outside I Ran over to a Tree house in the Yard I climbed up the rope ladder and Saw my Friends inside Rodeo, Lolly and Biskit Sitting on the Floor Biskit and Lolly were having a Monster Card Battle before they heard me climb up into the treehouse as a pulled myself up Rodeo Grabbed the Rope Ladder behind me and rolled it up since we were the only ones in the Club 'Morning Bonbon'' lolly said Cheerfully putting down a Mew Twister Card down beating Biskit's Naga and leaving him with only two monsters left ''Hey dog'' Biskit Says Without looking up from his cards and putting down a Gali Scratch card only doing 2 damage to lolly's Mew ''Hey chaps'' Rodeo says while watching the sad battle but what was soon over after Lolly Put Down another Twister Card and Biskit's monster Team was Finished '' aww come on that's the third time you've won'' Biskit whined as he handed Lolly his CD which could unlock Gali and a few Gali cards to with it, ''You have to stop Fighting her for your stuff back just fight someone else who doesn't have a mew with a twister card'' I say to him as he checks his card collection checking if he still had a decent amount of Monster Rancher cards left, ''I can't stop fighting her she seems so easy at first then she fakes me out and pulls out her big guns'' he cries Rodeo pats him on the back while lolly Shuffles through her deck looking for cards to give him to Cheer him up'' here don't be Discouraged I bet you'll beat me next time'' she says as she hand over some Golem and Suezo Cards "hey Hikaru aren't we going to practice today'' Rodeo says as he Gets things ''oh yea we have to go to Kama Practice today I almost forgot'' I reply as I grabbed my Two handed baton and stuck it in my backpack, me Rodeo, Lolly and biskit jump out of the Tree house and Walked over to Fileossur's Kama Dojo as we were walking to the dojo we spot a Green Dragon with Black horns with a red under tone and red eyes talking to Fileossur but when he spots us walking over starts to of walk and waves good-bye to Fileosurr and his grandson, I wave to them to get their attention that we're coming over to practice I finally get their attention thanks to Bistkit stepping on Lolly's Tail by accident making her Screech in pain loudly getting their attention, ''you're here for practice today'' he asks while signaling his grandson to go set up the dojo for practice, ''Yes sir!'' we both Exclaim, Rodeo gets his wooden axe from the Weapon rack and I get my Baton from in my Backpack armed and ready with it, while Scar pulls out his long Sword and Begins to attack, the first attack had me Dodging like crazy but luckily I was very light on my feet I was almost able to land on his sword but I was quickly knocked off I recovered and began to swing each hit being blocked by Scar's Sword I started to dart round him knowing that he couldn't turn fast enough for him to block another attack but I was quickly interrupted by His Tail Tripping me making me go Face first into the Rug making me slide in a cartoony manner, I recover from the sudden death trip and notice that I'm still sliding I jump off the ongoing rug a dash toward Scar who has his sword in a bat like position ready to hit me outta of ball park or into a window, I quickly ducked jumped up and swing Downward hoping to land a hit and luckily I did...but to no effect and apparently it didn't affect him at all only doing so much as a small mark to his forehead I'm quickly knocked away but Recover and land on the feet though I Struggle to rebalance, he dash toward me ready to Beat me but I saw an opening I ran toward him as fast as I can possibly go and Indiana Slide under his legs and since he couldn't stop in mid-air because of how much power and strength Scar put into the swing he Crashes painfully through the door which was the room Rodeo was training in with Fileosurr and Smashes into him having both Fileosurr and Scar Smashed into the wall, Rodeo then looks to the Crash site of Scar and his grandfather while Biskit and Lolly have to most Shocked Expressions I've ever seen, Rodeo then quickly turns to me he does this 3 times until he walks over and whispers ''maybe we should leave I think we've done enough training for today'' while still checking if there even breathing, I nod in agreement and signal Lolly and Biskit to come over and as soon as we walk out of the Dojo we Darted in our separate directions toward home, as I'm running I spot the same CyanDragon from before he seems to be looking at me and no one else, I stop running and start to walk not wanting to get karate chopped in the neck by this dragon while running like how killer do it in the movies, as I'm walking he starts to follow me I quickly dart into a bakery store knowing that he wouldn't follow me in here I hide under a table while looking up out the window waiting for him to pass by but he never did in fact I think he stopped following me as soon as he saw me go into the store I notice that Mrs. Isabelle had free sample slices of Red Velvet cake, ''well since I'm here I might as well get one'' so I did and immediately scarf it down like it was the last of its kind and walk out the store satisfied though I'm quickly reminded about the strange Cyan dragon that was following me though he was nowhere to be seen I Run home while Scouting out each street and block I ran past looking out for the dragon, when I get home Hoshi Tackles me and starts Sniffing around '' I Smell Red velvet cake Where Is It'' he demands searching through my pockets and lifting my goggles up searching In my spiky hair and Letting them go which makes them Retract Hitting my eyes which hurt like hell, I push my goggle back to my forehead while he Jumps off me and goes up stairs to scour my room for cake while my sister Walks over and helps me up, I walk in hoping to run into my room and kick Hoshi out, I hear mom ask me "how was your day'' in a kind manner I say the usual ''it was fine'' hoping she wouldn't expect a whole story of what happened since moms always have to know what kind of whacky ass adventure you had with you friends, so I dash up stairs and catch Hoshi finding my Digimon Pendulum progress looking at it like it was a magic lamp, I run over and snatch it out his hands ''Hey I was looking at that'' he exclaims while trying to grab it back from me ''no one gave you permission to look through my stuff Hoshi if you want to look at something go look at your Toys'' I tell him while I put it back on the drawer and fix up my room, he runs back down stairs still angry about me snatching My Pendulum from him, I flopped on the bed knocking some pillows off when I roll over to the end side of the bed when I spot the picture of a Humanoid Red dragon in a tuxedo under my bed he had a lighter Cyan under tone on him and he had Darkened Red hair that went down his back and he also had a Dark red Goatee and he had Black Crooked Horns he had a Tinted Cyan Glow in his Eyes as if the camera Caught it and he had a scar Going straight down his eye it seemed though it was still open, it looked like he was at a wedding with mom and they looked like they were getting married, mom said Dad was a strong guy and he worked hard, though people feared his temper and his Gaze although she didn't really put it into detail on what he looked like, she might have done this to keep us from going off to find him, but why? Was she afraid of us getting hurt of or us hating her for keeping this a secret, and one question still remains…why would she put or Hide this under My bed? Did she forget about it did she leave it there by accident or what?


	2. Chapter 2 a Frosty Fight

(''Who's there hello anyone there?'' I asked ''Hikaru There is an evil entity Readying to attack our world, you must stop the Darkness from overruling over Light and Shrouding the world in eternal Hell, You have to stop it in its tracks'' the voice says as if its warning me, ''How can I stop it, I don't know how?'' I asked wanting a response ''there are five medallions Earth, Wind, Fire, Ice, Lightning, all the medallions were scattered around the Region the first is in your home town hurry you don't have much time my Son go now!'' The voice says)

I Wake up in a Sweat, It was a dream, but that didn't seem like much of a Dream more like a nightmare, I notice it's still Night time so get out of bed and get my clothes on and grab my normal gear. Goggle, baton and the mini ice charm around my neck from my dad gave me which Reminded me of what the Voice said My son…was that my dad and if so how did he know my name I don't remember him?, well anyway I can't think about that all day I have to find those medallions or that evil entity will take over the light, I creep down stairs and I rush out the door, I start to think of where I could ask for the location of the first medallion since the voice said it was in my town, and the first thing that comes into mind is Fileossur I head over to the Dojo hoping that it's open and luckily it was, I walk inside looking around hoping either one of them is there, I saw Scar Polishing his Sword when he heard me step in and turn to me, ''hey What are you doing up walking around it's the middle of the night'' he says giving me an odd look '' I'm looking for fileossur want to ask him about the town medallion'' I tell him, Scar gives me this Confused look as if I told him I saw the time car from back to the future, he gets up and gets an old rolled up paper which looks like some kind of treasure map and unrolls it and hands it to me, then he points to a spot which looks like it's in sewers, ''The town's medallion is the ice element it's in the sewers'' he walks over a pot and digs around then he pulls up a key from the pot and hands it to me, ''this is the key to the sewers the town mayor entrusted us with this key because he knew we could keep it sacred and hidden from the wrong hands and I Hope you're not the wrong hands I'm giving it to'' he said with a serious tone in his voice '' you're not but right now I have to get that medallion I had an odd dream that a voice told me I had to collect all five medallions to stop some evil entity from overruling light so that's why I need it now!'' I said to him which made him have a skeptical look on his face as if it was some hoax, ''well if it says you have to get them then hurry if any Rpg or Action game has taught me is that the villain doesn't wait for you to become strong enough K.O him in one shot now go'' He says pushing me out the door. I look at the map and try to look for a way in; I spot a way in behind the…Tree House?! Why was there an entrance to the sewers behind our tree house!, anyway as I was running over to the tree house I see rodeo, lolly and Biskit standing waiting for me "what are you guys doing here?'' I ask "Biskit said he overheard you talking to Scar about the town's medallion and where to help you get it'' Rodeo Says with confidence, I notice that they all have weapon of sort Lolly has her mom's Iron Skillet, Biskit has his dad's Bone Club and Rodeo has his Dad's Metal Axe, I also notice they have pots and on their heads , I nod in agreement and Walk over behind the Tree house and spot the Manhole Cover, we all lift the cover and push it aside then one by one we all climb down the ladder but lolly went first since she's a girl as were going through the Sewers we hear something walking up behind us, we quickly turn around and see it was a rat, a big one at that, but something seemed different about it seemed possessed, it started yipping then attacked!, it aimed at me but I dodged out of the way, I pulled out my Baton and began to swing and hit at it, lolly then ran up and whacked it with the skillet Knocking it out, like traditional way after defeating an enemy We both do a victory pose (Hikaru: Hiro's Victory jump , Lolly :Marle's Victory jump), while Rodeo and Biskit Just looked at each other, after that short fight we continue going deeper into the sewers, after a hour of walking I see I sparkle on the wall, I walk over and touch it making the whole wall fall down revealing the Ice medallion , Suddenly a Flash of light covers the room we shielded our eyes from the flash so we wouldn't go blind when we open our eyes were shocked to find the whole area frozen in ice and we see some sort of small ice Dragon floating in front of us "Are You the ones who awakened me?'' the Dragon Yells Demanding an answer, 'Yes we awakened you because we need the ice medallion'' I ask Him, he then starts to laugh as if it was a joke, ''you think you can just Ask For it HA you have to Defeat me First, he then starts to Grow Bigger and bigger and bigger until he has to bend his neck down, ''then come at me with all your might if You dare'' he demands, I Rush up and jump and come down hitting his head HARD (Critical Hit!) and jump back remembering his tail, then biskit Tries to Club him with his Bone but the dragon moves his head and he misses, the dragon knocks him away with his tail and aims for me. Rodeo Runs over to the base of his tail and Chops at it, the dragon Roars in pain and Rolls around trying to smash us like pancakes, but we make it out of the way in time Lolly then aims for his eye and turns the Skillet to its side and swing Hard Taking the Dragon's Eye out it Roars in More pain and swats lolly away covering its eye with its paw, '' I ran up its back and Start Wailing on it starts swinging its head I Jam my Baton in its nose and start to kick its teeth I charge up for one and knock its tooth out, once again it Roars even louder, then it throws me off and it starts to charge something '' It's Going to trying and Blast us with an attack Be Careful!'' Lolly yells and dodges another tail Swing, Biskit then Smashed the Dragon's toe Shattering it into Pieces with a Crack sound to go with it, the fight seemed to go into a close when we noticed that we didn't stop him from unleashing the attack, the dragon Blasted a Blue FireBall in my Direction I, the Fire ball wasn't heated it was absolute zero Hundreds of tundra's rose up from the ground was paralyzed and couldn't move,All of a sudden like an instinct i put my Finger up and yell out "Shield alpha!" a barrier of light surrounded me, and when the fireball hit it Dispersed around the shield. "Whoa!" i was surprised from the sudden Shield that Appeared but looked over to the Dragon Only to see that after his attack he Was dazed and couldn't Attack us so we Rush him with an All-Out-Attack we bashed and whacked, Slashed and swung hoping this would finish him off, and luckily it Did with one final Down Swing from my Baton The Dragon Roared louder than ever which probably woke some people, it fell down groaning then it started to shine brightly and then Exploded into an array of colors, then suddenly the Ice symbol on the wall started to Glow Brightly and a light came out of it I walked up to the light and It was the medallion, when I touched it got a flash of the Red Dragon from the picture and my mom, and he was holding he in a blanket and he was smiling and I was grabbing his finger and holding it tightly he had my goggles around his neck and then I heard him say my name…" "Hikaru'' then I woke up and I was on the Floor with Lolly, Rodeo and Biskit all circled around me'' Hey Hikaru Wake up are you ok?''Biskit said with a worried tone in his voice, when I sat up I noticed that we were back in the sewer and the ice symbol on the wall had disappeared."When that dragon disappeared your ice Charm turned into the ice medallion and then we saw you fall down and pass out'' lolly said with a worried look I got up and dusted myself off then looked at my ice Charm which was now had an ice Symbol,, we rushed out of the sewers and climbed out and pushed the ManHole Cover back over the Hole, when we got out the sun was rising and Its was day time Early day time but still, "We better get home before our before our parents notice we're gone'' rodeo says, without hesitation we Scurry back home Creep up stairs and get in our beds though I didn't Fake sleep I cut one the TV to make it seem like I've already woken up, though the one thing I hope is that I don't smell like pure bull crap and I hope my story to Mom won't be either.


	3. Chapter 3 The Voltea City problem

I woke up the next morning, ready for my new and Exciting adventure. Though the one thing that keeps passing through my mind is…"How will I tell mom, maybe i can leave a note? I think she can understand, and I'll just tell Miki and Hoshi that I'm going away", so I did. I wrote a letter telling mom about the dream, but now i have to tell my siblings that I'm leaving and hope that they won't tell mom as soon as I explain, and plus I have to prepare for the journey ahead, so I'll do that afterwards. I got my clothes on, and put on my backpack and went to my little brother's room. He was shooting targets with his B-Damon when I came in. "Hey Hoshi can I talk to you about something?'' I asked, worried if he might just call mom. "Sure what do you want to talk about?'' he asks as he jumps on his bed ''Umm...I don't know how to say this but, how would you feel if I left for a few days?'' I asked. "Are you going to jail? Did you finally steal that chocolate bar from the corner store, because that must be some REALLY good chocolate for them to price it at 25 bucks'' he said giving 'me a you know what you did look' "What?! No I have to go somewhere for a while, so I was just asking if you were ok with it?'' I confessed. "Oh, umm... sure I guess, As long as you come back home and visit every now and then, and bring me something too ok?'' he replied with a calm demeanor. "Oh sure i will, umm…are you sure you're ok with it?" I asked him. "I'm alright bro and while you're at it, kick some serious ass'' he replied giving me a big, bright smile. "Oh you better believe I will" I assured him with a confident smile. I get up and walk to the door and look back one more time to see my little baby brother's bright face, and close the door behind me. Next up is miki, who i hope isn't going to Tell on me, but when i walk in all i see is her smiling" i heard you from hoshi's room and you don't have to tell me i know you're going away and i'll watch over hoshi beside with a claw crazy little 7yr. old brother around we don't need to worry" she says with a confident look in her eyes,"ok but don't be afraid to call up you're old big Bro for help alright?'' ''ok Big Bro" she runs over i'm hugs me tight and pushes me out the door, now all i have to do is leave though i can't tell mom now but i hope she doesn't go looking for me i tip-toe down the stairs and walk to the door and just before i walk out i look back to see Hoshi and Miki waving good bye, i smile though trying not to see me cry i walk out, ready for my new Adventure to i walk out the door the sun was already high up in the sky though no one was out yet, so i head over to the drug store to prepare,once inside i walk over to the counter and and see a Metal long baton, a weapon I wanted mom to buy me for months, i asked the Fox at the Counter "how much is the metal Baton sir.?" "its 25$ Dollars i'll throw in a kiddy's bracelet for 2$ what do you say kid?" i agree to it and pulled out 28$ and bought the Gear and walked out the store. as i walk out i see fileossur and Scar waving me goodbye i wave back and walk to the town gate only to see my friends standing there, as i walk over they raise their hands for a high five,start to run and five'em each and for the first time walk i stepped foot outside the town, and walked down a path but only to see animal's that didn't look right and looked like the rat from the sewers, not wanting to get pummeled as soon as i step foot outside the town i decide not to get into a lot of fights, i'm suddenly hit by something, it was a sparrow and it didn't look too happy to see me since i didn't want to attract attention to myself i knock the Feathered Foe out *Wham!* i take out the Bird out, i suddenly feel more experienced and ready for more after knocking out it out ( Hikaru Climbed to level 2!), i book it behind a tree and knock out a few more Foes and run along, it seemed more dangerous the more i kept going on but i have to find the next medallion, i see a Town off in the distance and it was close so i rushed along knocking more enemies out to be ready for the next Guardian monster and gain another rush of power (Hikaru Climbed to level 3) and continue on, when i get to town i felt more relaxed, as if a huge weight had been lifted off me i felt even more safe them i was at my town, as i walk through town i see a girl walking around and it looked like she was asking people something, the girl had Blonde hair and she had it in a ponytail she had a pink Shirt on with three purple Rhombuses on the chest of the shirt and she had on a Cyan skirt and she had a bag strapped around her back and it what looked to be an umbrella, but i was frozen it was like asking a girl out she looked beautiful but why was i hypnotized by it and why am i blushing,i noticed people looking at me some women started to giggle i Shook out of my state and walked over to her, she saw me and noticed my backpack and must think i'm a traveler, " Excuse me but do you know anything about the medallions?" she asked, "uh yea i'm looking for them why?" "well i'm looking for them too do you know where they are?" "uh no i was going to ask around for it or ask the mayor"i told her "The mayor why didn't think of asking the mayor of the town"she said and ran off to a big wide building which i assumed was the town hall, i ran just behind her and we went into the town hall, when we entered we saw loads of people in the waiting in the line at the front desk, they all looked so angry and acted as if something had been bothering them we went to the desk and asked the lady at the front desk what was wrong,"Some of the animal's and random monsters have started attacking people even starting to put people in the hospital and the mayor hasn't done anything about it and now the town's people are mad some think its a monster making them attack up in Silver mountain, a lot of people went up there and tried to stop it but they all just come back beat up and are thrown off the mountain"after she explained the problem she immediately went back to handling the angry mob of people in line, we snuck over to the mayor's office and ran in when we got in he was writing on some papers and rubbing his forehead, Excuse me mr. mayor can we ask you something" she asked "listen i'm not buying another Damn Chocolate bar i don't know how the hell you got through that crowd from hell but if its about that damn school we can't do anything to stop it from going down it rackity School has got to go" he yells still looks down at his papers which alerts the people in the hall which leads to them trying to break down the door ready to snap his neck in two," no we wanted to ask about this town's medallion we need to get the medallion" "the medallion,well thats in Silver mountain." he says with a dark grin on his face. "But if you want to walk out of this town with it you'll have to kill that damn monster up there.", he says,He signals the guard to get a Chest. he got a golden chest from on top if the shelf of the book case and handed to the mayor, the mayor the chest toward us and opened it, it was a 250 dollar check inside "if you do kill it i'll give you this reward". "Ooo, Shiny". i say Hypnotized by its amount. i reach out to take it when he slammed it shut almost taking my hand off, then he gave us another dark grin, " if you want it you'll have to stop whatever is causing the problem up in cyan mountain"he puts the Money check under his desk and signals the guards for something, which was for them to kick us the hell, they threw us out and once again i hit the ground face first, the girl lands right on my back pushing the air i had out, she quickly get off and tries to pull me up but i get up on my feet and stand, "what an A class douchebag he was i can't believe he wants us to go deal with the problem" she said "well maybe he sent us to do it cause we are carrying weapons and we do look like we can fight" i State to her "well we better go deal with it so we can get the medallion" "oh i never introduced myself and i just pulled you in this mayor's bullcrap i'm Marle kaminari Shisai" "Nice to meet you Marle i'm Hikaru kori no ryuu" "so what are you looking for the medallions for hikaru?" "i had a Dream about a voice that told me that i have to collect the Six Medallions to stop a dark being from Taking over the light of the world" after i told her about the dream she gave me the most confused look on her face wow thats one the same dream i had but it sounded like my mom's voice" "really wow its like people who have that dream are people who have a Animalman and a human parent are sent looking for the medallions" "hey maybe you're right" ok lets get going so we left town and headed for Cyan mountain but just like the trail from my town to marle's it was dangerous the enemies seemed more stronger but two against one was going to be a cinch, but as we were crossing small bridge we saw a big king Slime blocking the path "this is the royal slime bridge only slime's may pass this go back to the town of you filth" the slime said moving forward covering most of the bridge now but moved back a little once we pulled out our weapons we looked at each other's weapon's an umbrella and a Grip Stick, yea im totally sure no one has ever fought with stuff like this, Suddenly the king Slime charged at us and began to attack i jumped out of the way while marle jump high up over him and Walloped him over the head though he was made of liquid he did felt the pain, then she knocked his crown off, i ran over and hit him right in the eye, he jumped up and tried to smash us but we got away in time he suddenly he started singing which brought out more slimes they started attack one by one we had to take them out while trying to not get smashed into oblivion marle started to spin and spin and spin taking out the slimes as she went, after the spin the king slime tried to smash us into the ground, we dodged for a while more,then i dashed toward it and rammed the grip stick into its eye, hoping in pain it slashed it the river and dissolved " hey i think my skill level increased"she exclaimed, (Marle Climbed to level 3) after the king dissolved the crown shrunk and a few weapon's sprung out from the river "i guess monsters do carry weapons i thought that was a myth" i said as i picked up the weapons, i handed her a metal Rimmed umbrella and saw an ivy Branch which almost Steamed of poison it seemed easy to swing and two leaves were on it instead of one, at least it was better than the Weapon i was using used when i looked to check on marle she seemed delighted holding the spear like umbrella like a new it was a new toy Swinging and spinning it around, i start to swing the poisonus oak and with every swing a Trail of Gas followed, we realized we had no time to with our new weapons so we strapped them to our back and ran along until we hit cyan mountain the mountain was well...Cyan, we were climbing up the mountain when we heard a loud Roar and a Rabbitman was shot out of the cave "DAD!" Marle shouted as she ran to him "Dad? wait thats your dad?" "yea he met my mom while the town was under attack one day and saved her life she was so grateful that she married him for saving her life that she married him because he lived alone and she didn't think it was right for him to be so lonely" "wow she must have been lonely herself" "yea our family was killed during a monster raid a year ago so she was" when we got up to were marle's father was he was already getting up but he didn't seem like he was in pain, in fact he didn't even seem like he was hit but only blown back when he saw us he saw me and gave me a dark look signaling me to stay away from marle"marle Why are you up here and who the hell is HE" he yelled getting up and what i assumed he was going to do was punch my face until it went inwards, " dad wait thats hikaru he helped me get up here if it wasn't for him i couldn't have made it up here" marle said as she stepped in front of her father's path to Smash my face in, "that better not be the only thing you're helping her with" he said giving me the i'm watching you signal, " i'm not i-i mean i am uhh" after i stopped stuttering like hell he started to laugh at my stutters "it's alright kid just don't touch my little girl and i won't jab your eyes out" he said while pulling marle to his side, he didn't look like a normal Rabbitmen he had a western look a brown vest red long shirt under and western style boots he look like he looked stronger than normal Rabbitmen he had a whip and fingerless gloves on, " so what are you two kids doing up here?" "we're here to get the lightning medallion sir" "the Lightning medallion? well i was on my way to get it what do you need it for?" he said Giving a questionable look. "we're collecting them. daddy don't you remember the dream i told you about with that voice telling me to collect the ix medallions before the Darkness consumes the light well Hikaru here had the exact same dream and we're going to get them all. "well if its that important then ok but i going along too" he Said pulling up his belt a little. "daddy aren't you hurt you just got blown out of a cave b y whatever the hell thats in there you have to go back to town!" "nope im going with you whether you like it or not i'm not leaving my daughter alone with some boy who said he had the same dream" he said eyeing me while he said it. We walked into the cave with the cold wind blowing for my it was so bad but sadly for marle and her Father it must be the ice age to them he even took of his vest and put it on her. it was a cute moment between Father and son but Quickly ended when he looked up to see me with a warm smile on my face putting his Hand on a out of nowhere Revolver. making me Turn my head back to where i was walking only to walk into what seemed to be a white Snowball but i was Wrong. Dead! Wrong. The snowball started to move and the Ground started to shake and what the seemingly big Snowball turned out to be a yeti that used to be now enraged. the yeti Swung at us and roared Marle's Father Ran up and punched it's leg making it fall To its side, marle then jabbed the other leg causing it to Fall back, i ran up and over its belly and bounced of it and swung Downwards landing a Blow on its Eye, it heaved itself up and Swung around knocking down pillars of ice, Marle's Father Ran up a un Destroyed pillar of ice and jumped off the side toward the yeti punching it Dead in the Nose forcing it inwards,Blood Spewed from its nose jetting it back into a Wall Her father then Axe kicked the Floor near it causing it to Crack and Shatter making the yeti fall to his Death,he walked away Adjusting his hat and Cracking his knuckles, we walked deeper in until we saw a Glowing yellow light, "that must be the medallion". i said as we ran towards the light, when we reached the source it was icy like the rest of the cave it was warm but Electricity jolting from left to right, when i tried to walk in i got Shocked with a jolt of Electricity,"CRAP!" i yelled as i hopped back falling flat on my Back, Marle's father tried but him got shocked too,marle handed me her umbrella to hold and when she took a step… she wasn't Shocked!, she walked perfectly fine she walked up to the medallion on the Wall and reached her hand out and the medallion Flowed to her hand "Gotcha!" she said and ran back to us,"Well that was Easy". she said with a smile on her face. she Gives me her hand to pull me up and then we help her father up. "well looks like we got two Medallions now!". i exclaimed, "Yep we sure do,Two down five more to go let's keep it up!".marle said as we walk out of the cave. when we got back to town marle's Father suddenly stopped,Tipped his hat up. "Marle…i know you have to go with hikaru to Collect those medallions… and i know without a doubt it WILL be a Dangerous Journey and i want you to know that i'll always be watching over you me and your mother, so i want you to be safe out there Alright? "ok dad i'll be Safe besides i have hikaru by my side so i won't be alone on this one. her father Walked up to me and put his arm around me and walked away from marle a bit. "listen!,i want you to keep my marle safe from any harm at all You better take any killing blows thats heading her way or i'll Carving the Skin off your face into a New Satchel for my Gun Got it!?"he said has he put his hand on his long dagger he had "Yes Sir i'll make sure marle will come home safe and sound after this journey and i'll even escort her home myself!" i said almost peeing myself of fear. we walked back to marle as if nothing happen. but i remembered the mayor's Reward for killing the monster so we returned to the Town hall, only to see the crowds waiting for the mayor to appear but not the way you would think it, Seeing them with pitch forks and Large Kitchen knives. we walked past them and dashed in the room and Closed it quickly behind us and locked it, We walk to the mayor's desk only to have to bend down to see the mayor Hiding like a punk under the desk. "Oh god Save me Jeebus!,... oh its only you two so im guessing you apparently killed the thing huh?, Well guess what you're not getting shit i have enough trouble right now and now you want an award for killing that thing come back when i'm done with this mess! he pointed towards the door telling us to get out but marle had other plans for using the Door, she Walked up to the door and Kicked it open letting the crowd Storm in and Basically Rip his soul and face apart. i look at Marle with a Curious look. "What? he deserved it he should've given it to us. as we walked out of the town hall i Spot the same purple Dragon from DragonFire town standing there spying on us from afar, i start to Run after him but he Jumps back in the alley and Runs in, As i chase him it starts to get Darker and darker by the minute marle is Right behind me but i bet she doesn't know who We're chasing. soon its almost pitch black i stop chasing him and Run back out. "who the hell was that Hikaru?" she said Catching her breath. " i don't know but he's following around" i said "well let's get going we'll Worry about him later. she said pulling me along by my arm. as we walked out of town, marle Stopped and Turned around With a smile on her face "Goodbye Hareler town, i'm going to miss you"she said Waving her Start to run on. "Next stop Windale Town!" i Yell. "Look out Windale Here we Come!" Marle Yelled as we Continued our Journey.


End file.
